Forum:Veteran in MHF2 but new to MHW
Sup everyone, a lil new to the forum and all, but i pick things up quickly. Jus introducing maself and all, so feel free to write me, shae sum tips or anything like that....thanks RageofRah 02:51, 31 May 2008 (UTC)RageofRahRageofRah 02:51, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Oi, I'm Dizzy, welcome to the Wikia of Monster Hunter! DZ Unit-1 03:11, 31 May 2008 (UTC) thas cool, ma name Raziel. nice meetin ya, sorri i took long to wirte back, i had no idea how to, lol It's all good, you're not gonna find many people online at night. I'm one of few "Nightshifters" running about. ^.~ Have any Q's? ask away, and lil O' me will answer as best as I can. DZ Unit-1 04:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) well first thiings first, is there anyway i can respond in this without editing the page??? Fortunetly for you, there is a chat dealy here on this website you can use. Unfortunetly for me, I can't use it while I'm at work here in the hospital. Chatting programs are unauthorized here. T.T DZ Unit-1 04:23, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Wow, thas unfortunate. well im about let my bro get on right fast, he is into monster hunter. any new info i find out, i will be sure to let the site know, thanks for bieng helpful in ya dire time at work, wen my bro is done, i will get back on here, till den im about to hunt for some items and stuff. have fun at work, and be safe. Oh, worry about your own hide. =3 I'll b e fine just where I'm at. Hunting here as well, currently aiming to get another Pale Khezu Steak. Mmmm meh favorite. X3 DZ Unit-1 04:32, 31 May 2008 (UTC) A wahhhhh. Pale Khezu Steak...never heard of it. i never even heard of a King steak until i looked on this site. so much i need to know. oh and i will watch my hide, i be damned if a rathalos or sumthin like it takes me out, hahaha Oh trust me, you'll find out more as you progress through the game, I'm not gonna spoil it for you now lolz. Now, I need to get back to logging in my latest diary log for my profile. DZ Unit-1 05:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) awww, ur no fair...lol. but i better find out as i go along the game or u will have to take the blame, hahaha Er...thats why you generally have the wiki here for hehe, tis filled with spoilers, all you can eat buffet! =x DZ Unit-1 06:03, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ahhhahahaha, ur funni. well it is here for that reason. Yus exactly, so go spoil yourself!... ... NAO =3 ph3@r t3h L@0 DZ Unit-1 06:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) >_< whats going on here? EternalRemain 16:39, 4 June 2008 (UTC) well, im a lil new, so DZ was filin me in on somethings, and somehow we lead up to rushin each other to go hunt and pick on each other, lol. -whispers- "ph3@r !t" X< DZ Unit-1 06:38, 5 June 2008 (UTC)